super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Makuramon
Makuramon'Deva', apparent second in command of the Devas, and the rival of Chatsuramon, vying with the canine for supremacy, and praise from their master, Zhuqiaomon, the Digimon Sovereign. Makuramon’s Primal Orb can simply be hurled to strike opponents with, or can be energised to turn it into a flaming projectile – Beelzemon later displayed its ability to contain foes. Makuramon is also capable of teleportation, and can assume a less-than-entirely-accurate human guise. Makuramon, like the other Devas, was sent to Earth to search for a new power source to replace the vanished Shining Digivolution. Assuming his human form, Makuramon got close to the Tamers, the humans who had already destroyed several of the other Devas, first appearing in the middle of a game of hide-and-seek, hiding in the bushes alongside Takato and Kazu. When Guilmon found them, all the kids just stared at Makuramon, before he screeched at them and ran off. Makuramon again managed to get close to Takato, Kazu and Kenta as they walked through the park, and tried to snatch Takato’s D-Power, but fled when he failed. He was later seen spying on the battle between the Tamers and Indramon, expressing much interest in Calumon. As Jeri and Calumon sat in the park, eating buns, Makuramon watched from the bushes as Kumbhiramon appeared and chased them. As Leomon then battled the rat Deva, Makuramon carefully watched Calumon as Terriermon Digivolved, and finally realised the truth – that Calumon was the Shining Digivolution given Digimon form. When Takato spotted him, he ran off, cackling, and although Renamon and Rika pursued him, he managed to lose them. Makuramon appeared in the park again, getting a little too close to Jeri and Calumon. He sprinted away again, but Jeri gave chase, followed by the other Tamers. The pursuit was interrupted by the Bio-Emergence of Vikaralamon, the pig Deva, but as the Tamers battled him, Makuramon confronted Jeri, Kazu and Kenta, and told them how the Devas needed power to destroy those that threatened their world – a speech that was also relayed to the Hypnos control room via binary code transmissions. Shedding his human guise, Makuramon revealed his true form, and then used his Primal Orb to implode the Juggernaut’s data stream, which crashed the Hypnos system and destroyed a portion of the towers. After WarGrowlmon defeated Vikaralamon, Makuramon snatched Calumon from Jeri’s hands, and leapt for the closing warp into the Digital World. Leomon reappeared and attempted to stop him, but Makuramon cut him down, and vanished into the Digital World. As he entered the Digital World, however, the cage Makuramon had put Calumon in got stuck halfway. DigiGnomes appeared and dematerialised the cage’s handle, sending Makuramon plummeting down to the physical plain. He soon returned with Majiramon, but they discovered that Calumon had already escaped, and set about searching for him, eventually spying the light of Digivolution, as Calumon’s powers inadvertently made some Woodmon Digivolve. Calumon fell into a chasm, but the other Tamers were nearby, and Makuramon kept clear as Majiramon battled them, fleeing when Cyberdramon destroyed him. Makuramon returned to the highest plain, home of the Digimon Sovereign, to dwell on his next course of action. While there, he came across'Suzie', who had been pulled into the Digital World, and just parted company with Antylamon, the rabbit Deva, who she had befriended. Makuramon seized her, thinking that the Sovereign might have a use of her, and that it might get him out of trouble for losing Calumon. Antylamon appeared and engaged Makuramon in battle, protecting Suzie from him, and when she diced his Primal Orb with her Bunny Blades, Makuramon teleported away. During Beelzemon’s battle with Megidramon, Makuramon appeared to deride the biker for his poor performance in the fight. Beelzemon, enraged by the monkey’s insults, grabbed Makuramon by the head and crushed him, destroying him and absorbing his data. When Rapidmon and Taomon then moved to attack him, he used Makuramon’s Primal Orb attack in a fashion that Makuramon himself never did, sealing the two Ultimates inside spheres that threatened to destroy them. They were only able to escape when Rika and Henry slashed the Alias Modify Card, allowing Renamon and Terriermon to separate themselves from their Ultimate forms. Makuramon first appears in his human guise in '“Impmon’s Last Stand.”''' He reveals his true Digimon form in “A World Apart,” and is destroyed in'“Give a Little Bit.”' His voice is supplied by Joe Ochman, apparently performing a higher-pitched emulation of the late Roddy McDowall, in homage to McDowall’s role in the original “Planet of the Apes.”'' Name: From “Makura,” one the twelve Devas from Sanskrit. Category:Digimon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Super villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Big Bad Category:Deceased Villains Category:Animal Villains